everyone says things they dont mean
by Sparklegirl9569
Summary: what if maddie didnt get the chance to appologize to liv before she left to go back to hollywood, but everyone had to come back eventually. right. that's what happens when the twins find themselves under the some roof once again. What will happen next. Is Liv and maddie's friendship history or is there still time to fix what has been hurt.
1. Chapter 1

what if maddie realized she needed to stop Liv too late and she had already got in the limo to drive to the airport. Of course since Liv had left home on such short notice she had to come back for the rest. can the twins survive being under the same roof again even for a short while. Will maddie be able to talk to Liv about what happened or will it be the last time Liv and maddie are a team ever again.

 **I am going to update this story vary soon. chapter one will be up sometime next week.**


	2. The falling out

**Hey guys. I'm back so sorry I havent updated in a while. School and sports have been crazy. But i am back and ready to give you guys a new story.**

 **Liv's pov**

As of right now I am sitting upstairs crying in my room. I dont know why I hid my sister's juior olimpics letter, but now i wish i hadnt. Seeing the broken look on my sisters face made me regret everything. I didn't want to bring this up to anyone in my family because i was scared of their reaction, but i had gotten a call from my manager saying that hollywood wanted me to star in a movie. The downside was that i would have to leave home and live with my aunt in hollywood. Everyone was so on edge waiting for maddie's letter to arrive that I didnt want to trouble my parents with another thing they had to think about. I didnt want to start thinking negatively but it seems like everyone in the family would benifit if i did decide to move back to Hollywood.

So without any second thoughts of what i was about to do and how it would affect everyone involved I called my manager and told her i had thought about it and would gladly accept the movie offer. After I got off the phone I immediately grabbed multiple suitcases from my closit and started packing up all the clothes from my dresser. I was in the middle of packing up the clothes from my closit and my shoes when maddie comes into the room and stops in the middle. Ignoring her I continue to pack until i hear her clear her throat. Sighing i look up to see her with a confused look on her face,"Liv, what are u doing"? I turned my back to her and started to pack again before finally answering her, " I'm spending a few nights at a firends house, I already cleared it with mom and dad". I looked over at her just in time to see her slowly nodding her, " thats all it is, your just staying a few nights at a friends house". At that I didnt even bother to give her a real answer I just nodded my head not even thinking if she would see it or not. I guess she did because she turned back around and went downstairs and out to the backyard to shoot hoops.

After I had everything packed I loaded it into a car to hide it from my parents but put one suitcase in the back seat to make it look like i really was going to a friends house. I went back into the house to get a snack from the kitchen where i ran into mom," hey mom, would you care if i spent a few nights at my friend Caitlin's house". She put the knife down from frosting her cake and sighed "well I would like a little more notice, but concidering the cercumstances I guess you can". At that i squealed and hugged her before going up to my room and seeing if there was anything left that i needed to take right away. After seeing nothing I grabbed my purse and my car keys and ran down the stairs out to my car yelling goodbye to my mother. She replied "Goodnight, I love you". Little did she know that that was the last time she would see me for a while.

 **First chapter finished. Sorry its short you guys. I promise that next chapter is going to be longer and I will update more often. Send me your comments and I would love to hear your thoughts on what you think is going to happened in the next chapter.**


End file.
